The gundam guys...COOK!?!?
by Monnie
Summary: OK just so you know, chibichibi-chan originally wrote this story and my friend and i took that idea (with permission) and re-wrote it so check out chibichibi-chan 's version as well as ours PLEASE AND THANKS! this is chapter 1 first, will be adding more s


The gundam guys...COOKING?!@  
By: Milien and Relena  
  
DISCLAIMER: we do not own any of the characters mentioned except Milien (based on me) or the story (the basic idea comes from ChibiChibi-Chan's story [please read and review both thanks ^_^])  
  
  
Heero: *looking through phone book* ok what'll it be today, Wong's Chinese, *thinks: no way! hate chinese MUST PREVENT ORDERING CHINESE!!!* McDonalds *thinks: feathers in the ice cream, guts in the burgers...YELCH!*, KFC *thinks: its better than the other 2* or Pizza Pizza pizza *thinks: YUMMM!!!!* ?  
Wufei: i vote for chinese!  
Milien: Me too!!  
Duo: YUCK that stuff gives me gas....PIZZA!!!  
Milien: NOT AGAIN!! we had that YESTERDAY!!  
Trowa *stays silent (as usual)*  
Relena: I say we get KFC...Duo's always saying i'm too light *thinks: even though Heero seems to like me just the way i am*  
Heero: I vote pi-  
*Heero gets cut off by relena glaring*  
Heero: er..KFC  
Quatre: umm...people...i'm not sure we'll be ordering out...  
all others: WHY NOT?!?!?!  
Quatre: umm...i've run out of money...  
all: we thought you were RICH!!!  
Quatre: well with how Duo, Heero, Wufei and Milien eat, its like feeding an ARMY!! how can anyone afford to do that without government grants or something?  
Milien: but you're a prince, you've ALWAYS got more money you don't NEED government grants or anything...  
Quatre: Milien, don't you have some money?  
Milien: umm...i..er...wait i used it to re-build Sandrock REMEMBER???  
Quatre: but you ALWAYS have more *in a sarcastic tone*   
*milien runs to room, gets savings bank, brings it back out and smashes it open*  
Milien: see? only 2 pennies left, *coughQUATREcough*  
Relena: well...why don't i go see what's in the kitchen (*A/N: nobody's been in the kitchen for 6 months, you do the math!*)  
All: NOOOOOO!!!! DON'T THREATEN US!!!!  
Relena: is that how all of you feel *looks at heero and milien accusingly*  
Heero and Milien: uhhhmmm.... *bow their heads in shame*  
Duo: i can cook!  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!*grabs his braid and motions to milien*  
Duo: AAH NOT THE BRAID NOT THE BRAID!!!!!!  
*milien takes sword and is about to slice down when relena grabs her hand and the sword (*A/N: very sharp sword*) falls out of her hands and slices the braid anyway*  
Duo: *screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MILIEN, WUFEI, HOW COULD YOU?!?! I THOUGH YOU WERE FRIENDS!!! *picks up half of braid and caresses it* i'll save you little one, don't you worry you'll be okay really you will!  
*all groan at the stupidity* -_-;;  
*Duo takes braid to room and grabs scotch tape on the way*  
  
Authors's notes: this isnt quite the end but you might scroll to the end and make 1 review now and make 1 later.... *taps foot* ... ooor you could just sit there waiting for the story to continue... *sigh and continue story*  
  
*HALF HOUR LATER*  
  
*duo comes back out with his braid wrapped 5 inches in either direction from the slice in scotch tape, everyone else is still arguing about supper*  
  
Wufei: quatre, WHY is it again that you can't spend the last bit of your money?  
Quatre: i..er..  
Wufei: spill *puts hand to handle of sword*  
Milien: WUFEI YOU'RE GRABBING MY SWORD GET YOUR OWN!!  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! *takes out sword and points at quatre, on the way hitting duo's braid AGAIN and slicing through the tape*  
*wufei stands still and silent, slumping slowly*  
*duo cries and runs to room*  
Duo: *muffled cries from room* WHERE'S THE HOT GLUE GUN?!?!?!  
Relena: who took it this time? time to repair it....again...  
*heero pulls out hot glue gun*  
Heero: this it?  
Relena: WHERED YOU GET THAT?!?!  
Heero: i..er...i thought it was my gun...  
Wufei: so quatre, what IS the reason you cant spend your money on us? your BEST AND ONLY FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WORLD?  
*Everyone else (except duo and relena [who is fixing duo's braid])* YEAH!!  
Quatre: i'm...er.... I'MBUYINGSANDROCKABIRTHDAYPRESENTOKAYAREYOUHAPPYNOW?!?!?!  
*everyone else stands there stunned*  
all: whut?  
Quatre: i'm buying Sandrock a birthday present OKAY?!?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?! it's her birthday in a couple days and i'm giving her a birthday upgrade.  
All: right now whats the real reason?!?!?!?  
Quatre: that was the reason.  
Heero: Do you really have to do that??? Sandrock is a machine and machines don't eat but humans do and your FRIENDS ARE REALLY HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!! Machines can wait but we cant now GIVE UP, GIVE IN AND ORDER OUT!!!  
Wufei: Your mecha is an onna? no WONDER she's weak...  
Relena: Wufei don't make fun of Quatres gundam, you are one of the other pilots that worked along side the sandrock to insure world peace.  
Wufei: *mutters quietly* injustice Relena.  
Hero: pardon Wufei what did you say *Hero could read lips so he knew what Wufei had said*  
Wufei: ummmmm......nothing sorry what where we talking about???  
Milien: *who had been sitting quietly for the last few minutes, piped up to Wufei's aid* So guys what are we going to have for DINNER.  
Duo: *comes out of room* did someone say "dinner"?  
Trowa: yes Duo we have not choosen what to eat yet.  
(*A/N: by the way the time is approaching 7:00 and the guys still haven't decided what to eat yet*)  
(*A/N: Here it is approaching 9:45 p.m., we're both on a sugar rush and we just had homemade popcorn with extra butter and powdered cheese, therefore from here it gets wierder and wierder, starting with trowa speaking up alone*) 


End file.
